Neon Genesis Evangelion: How You Remind Me
by AN Seranov
Summary: The year is 2021. Shinji Ikari is living the life he had always wanted to live: a normal one... but something is missing... COMPLETE AND REFORMATTED FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT!
1. Reminiscing

HOW YOU REMIND ME

by Alexei Seranov

Chapter One:

Reminiscing

SEPTEMBER 13, 2021

            Twenty years. It has been twenty years to the day since the Second Impact. Twenty years since mankind's numbers were halved. Twenty years since a generation of higher beings were born. Infused with great physical and mental strength, and able to pilot the Artificial Human Evangelion. It has been six years since four of these defended the world from Fallen Angels of great power and unholy will. All have left these so called "Angel Wars" with scars, both emotional and physical. Two have "died," one is crippled, and the other became a god, if only for a short while. But to become a god, he had to endure the apocalypse... with him as the focal point.

            And now, in the year Twenty-Twenty-One, Shinji Ikari is an adult. Twenty years old, the ex-pilot of Evangelion Unit One couldn't be happier that his mother's soul was freed and the abomination known as Unit One is floating towards the Andromeda Galaxy. His life has become far simpler. He is in his Senior year of college at Kyoto-2 University (Kyoto was vaporized during the Third Impact) and majoring in Music, while minoring in Art and Literature. He has matured quite a bit since the end of the world. Shinji has grown to be quite the good looking man. His young, soft feature of six years ago have hardened to an edge, but were one to look into the eyes of the Savior of the World, they would see sadness, loneliness, self-hatred and longing. Shinji Ikari was not the kind to be social, let alone be thronged by friends. So he stayed the introvert he had always been. Despite this, he was quite the average college Senior. But you will never catch a trace of stubble on his face (although it was "trendy"): Gendo Rokubungi had plenty for him... Shinji (now the only Ikari) had felt it was fitting to strip his father of his mother's name. That man had died in the Entry Plug with Yui Ikari. And his soulless corpse died in Third Impact. To make sure, Shinji started to unconsciously refuse everything and anything that would make him like that man. Gendo was a bastard, pure and simple. It is all Shinji can do to not blame himself for the death and subsequent rebirth of the world.

=====================================================

MONTH UNKNOWN, 2015

            But Shinji was truly lonely. Not just physically, but emotionally. He felt as if his heart had been torn away with two simple words, the first after Third Impact: "How disgusting..." Shinji had cried on that beach for god-knows how long. Asuka simply lay there, staring off into space. He had been offered a world free of pain. And he was practically given the one thing he would do anything for. Looking back, he sardonically commented that she was even gift-wrapped for him. But those words brought down any hope of ever receiving love from the "Great Asuka Langley Sohryu." She had insulted, berated, hit and tormented the young man, but it was not until those two words did Shinji give up hope of ever having her love him. But he still loves her, just as much as he did when he first began to love the Red-haired Demon. (They were fighting Angels, was it such a bad thing to love a demon?) The moment he realized how he felt was in the volcano, battling the Eighth Angel. He had risked his own life to save hers, and the beautiful smile he received for it clinched it. Shinji Ikari would love Asuka Langley until the end of time. After their rebirth, Shinji attempted to help her heal. He did everything he could to help her. But once she was fully healed, she raided the small town they had inhabited and fled, with only "I'm Sorry" and a lone tear left for Shinji. That was the first, and only time he tried to kill himself. He found some rope in the back room, and only moments before he pushed the wobbly chair away (made for Asuka, ironically enough) someone rather familiar crashed through the front door.

            "Hello?! I heard crying, so I busted in! Are you okay!?" Misato Katsuragi was back. Not as a ghost. Not as a zombie. As the woman Shinji Ikari had grown to know and love, almost as his own sister... maybe even his mother... "SHINJI!!!!!!!!!" As she charged the young man, she jumped and ripped the frayed rope straight from the ceiling. After he hit the ground, Misato grabbed him and gave him the biggest bear-hug the world had ever seen. Alaskan Kodiaks looked like stuffed doll compared to Misato at the moment. "OH GOD SHINJI! YOU'RE ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" As she broke down into sobs, Shinji began to perk up. Maybe life-after-impact wouldn't suck all that much after all. But the hole in his heart slowly began to grow that day. Comforting Misato the best he could, Shinji led her to a bed and settled her down. Forgetting entirely about his near-brush with death, Shinji soothed Misato until she finally stopped crying. She asked the one thing Shinji wasn't sure he felt like hearing at that moment: "Have you seen Asuka?"

            "Y...y...yea..." And now it was Shinji's turn. The true enormity of what he had planned fell upon him like a ton of bricks. He had tried to kill himself. A few moments later and Misato would have found a dead or dying Shinji Ikari. So he cried. He cried longer and harder than he had at the beach. Longer and harder than when he knew Asuka, Misato and everyone else he knew and loved died. He was at fault, and he simply lay there and cried until he collapsed, forgetting Misato was even there. Tomorrow would be another day... how he rued that fact...

=====================================================

SEPTEMBER 13, 2021

            As Shinji Ikari was rudely awakened from his none-to-pleasant daydream by the last bell of the day, he pondered where his life would go from here. His skill with the cello practically assured him a role in a symphonic orchestra of his choice (that and the fact he saved the world), and he could go wherever he wanted from here. But there was only one dream Shinji had. And it was impossible; at least that's what Ikari thought to himself. As he walked home to his apartment, which he shared with his adopted mother and father, he gave more thought to an idea he had come upon. For the last few weeks, all he could think of was her. She dominated everything in his mind. Shinji felt that the only way to solve the problem was to get to the heart of it... he was going to call Asuka. He knew Misato would have the answer, so that was his plan... How he hoped she wouldn't laugh at him or just hang up. But his mind was set. Ikaris have a tendency to become so single-minded they ignore everything else. And this is how Shinji would be. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" As Shinji Ikari walked through the front door, he felt like he truly was home. He met the smiling faces of Misato and Ryouji Kaji with a smile of his own. They had adopted him in Twenty-Sixteen, shortly after Kaji had returned from the "Sea of Souls," as it came to be known after the large majority of people returned, and allowed him to keep his mother's name, knowing it meant a lot to him. Of course, now he is Shinji Kaji Ikari. But he chooses to leave out his new family name. He has enough troubles of his own. Between college, being hounded by people who believe he is some kind of messiah (or a blasphemer, or whatever), and trying to be happy without the one thing that will make him so, Shinji is a very tired man. "How are you two today? And how's my little sister doing?" With a wink and a nod towards Misato's stomach, Shinji is given a playful bop on the head.

            "She's fine. The question is why are you home so late today? New girlfriend?" With a wink of her own, and a squeeze from her husband, she smiled at Shinji. After a few mumbled statements and turning a healthy crimson, Shinji just turns his eyes towards the area of the house where Asuka's room would be if they were in their old apartment. Seeing this, Misato's smile evaporates. She wants Shinji to be happy, but knows Asuka is the key to that. Sadly, she only knows a few things about her whereabouts. The melancholy look on his face and the faraway gaze prove exactly what she thinks to be true. Feeling she shouldn't mention it, she returns to her cooking, which has become rather good thanks to lessons from Shinji. However, Kaji was never one to let a problem drop, and proved he was _still_ the bane of Misato's existence.

            "It's about her, isn't it...? Look Shinji, you have two options about this... I've said both before. This is the last time. You're a grown man now. Make your own decisions. Keep going and forget her, or go find her. Either way, I don't care. But you are going to do what you feel is right if I have to throw you out the goddamned house. Got it?" Kaji said all of this with the very serious parental tone and visage that he saved for situations involving life-changing activities, and the one thing no parent wishes to hear: "I think I got her pregnant..."

            "Okay dad... but I think I've made up my mind. I'll be in my room." As Shinji turned to walk to his room, Misato turns around and smiles at his back.

            "Page 125, third column. You're doing the right thing Shinji-kun..." The young man keeps walking, and slowly shuts the door behind him. Misato knew he understood her. He was her young man now. She would make him happy through any means... even if they involved losing him...

=====================================================

AUTHOR'S NOTES/ DISCLAIMER:

New story, I know. But nothing can keep my attention for long. Anyway, don't worry. NDE Chapter 5 is in the works, as is HTE Chapter 1. I hope you guys like this. If anything, it'll give me some experience on the subject of WAFFy stuff. Anyway, enjoy this and whatever the hell else I put out... OR ELSE... Uhh... Mike will mug you... I think... whatever, just go busy yourselves with something other than my incessant rambling. –Alexei


	2. Hope against Hope

HOW YOU REMIND ME

by Alexei Seranov

Chapter Two:

Hope against Hope

SEPTEMBER 13, 2021

            'So here goes... I _*will*_ do this... I _*must*_ do this...' As one young man sat in his room, staring at his phone and his phonebook, he attempted to gather the proverbial balls to call the one person from his old life he had not seen in six years, save the girl he considered his sister and the bastard he no longer considered his father. Shinji was nervous. This was apparent. But he was an Ikari. Ikaris don't give up. 'I'll do it for you, mother...' With this, he lifts the phone from the cradle, places it to his ear, and dials the ten-digit code. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

            "Hallo?" Shinji believed his heart stopped for at least half a minute, but it was only a single beat. "Hallo? Is anyone there?" The last remaining Ikari took a deep breath, and prepared for the worst.

            "...H...hello... Asuka..." 'Smooth dipstick, real smooth...' Shinji clamped his eyes shut, afraid of the tirade he knew was coming. Oddly, it didn't come.

            "Sh...shi...shinji...?" She hadn't yelled, cursed at, or threatened him with violence. Her voice seemed more hurt and sad than angry. 'Could she be sorry? No! She's the "Great Asuka Langley Sohryu," she'll never apologize. She's always right, remember?' Taking a gulp, mainly to wet his dry throat, he thought of what to say.

            "Yea...hi Asuka..." 'It's a start...' He had hoped he said the right thing, knowing very well she was a nuclear bomb with a faulty trigger: she could explode with the slightest nudge the wrong way. However, he did not expect what he heard. Sobbing. And it cut him deep in his soul... had he tried to make a comparison; he would realize it was exactly how he felt when Asuka was fighting the Eva Series. But the only thing he could do was try to comfort her. He was hurt inside knowing he had caused the woman he loved to cry... had he known where she lived, he would be there by now. But since he could not, he fell back on soothing words. He hoped they would help. "Asuka... everything's going to be okay. Don't cry. Don't be sad."

            "NO! You _BAKA_! Look at what you've done..." The way she said the all-to-familiar-nick-name cut Shinji straight to the bone. Now his heart was pierced once again... "You made me cry over _YOU_... I swore I'd never... never cry... never again... for any...one..." With this, she broke down into sobs again.

            "Asuka, please. Don't cry. You're the Great Asuka Langley! You don't cry! You're invincible... please Asuka... don't cry..." Before he knew it, Shinji was crying as well. His attempts at pacifying her had no affect, and his inner sadness came spilling forth onto his desk. As his fit subsided, he realized she was still crying. He barely noticed her mumbling through her sobs.

            "Baka-Shinji... why... why did you have to push so hard... why didn't you get the hint... why did you make me... make me...?" CLICK. She had hung up. As he hung up the phone, the young man lay down on his bed, and proceeded to stare at the familiar ceiling. He wiped away the tears. He attempted to push the call out of his mind. 'Why me God?'

=====================================================

SEPTEMBER 14, 2021 (Neo-Tokyo-4, Horaki/Sohryu Household)

            As she awoke from her slumber, Asuka Langley Sohryu felt like shit. She had heard from Shinji yesterday. She had almost said something through her hysteria she would have regretted at the present time. As all her thoughts of the wimpy boy she had lived with returned, she felt the need to see him. But she threw that urge straight into solitary confinement inside her mind. She didn't need anyone. Especially not Baka-Hentai-Shinji. 'I am Asuka Langley Sohryu... I don't need him... I don't... I don't need him...' She hurt inside. When she had left him in the bombed-out building they had occupied not too far from the beach they had arrived on after the Apocalypse, she hurt so badly inside. That lone tear she had left for him was to her, the same as a river of them. He was the only one who she would cry for... and she hated that fact. She had tried so hard to keep everyone away. She didn't want to hurt herself by letting others close, then leaving. She knew if she let Shinji be near her, he would leave her. But she had left him. She had left the boy alone, knowing full well he may try to kill himself. She knew how much she meant to him. She saw how much during Instrumentality. She had felt everything he had felt. They were far too alike. Names, dates, they were changed. But each lived a life of sadness and misery before the Angels. Not that it had changed much after that, but it was better at least. But now she had a void in her soul that she could not fill. She knew Shinji was what could remedy that, but her pride would never allow it. 'Me... with that weak, spineless jerk!?!? Hah! I laugh at it... but it would be nice... No! I won't start thinking like that... He must hate me... God, I hope he does... Everyone else does, why won't he...? I don't need him... I don't... but I want him...'

=====================================================

SEPTEMBER 14, 2021 (Neo-Kyoto-2, Kaji Household)

            As a certain red-haired European girl awoke, so did a certain brown-haired Japanese boy. He too felt horrible. He was unaware that the synchronizations training from over six years ago still had a slight affect, even when they were God-only-knows how far from each other. Shinji could tell Asuka was at least still in Japan, but where was the question. Then he got an idea. He could call Hikari. He knew she had returned from the Sea of Souls, and was living in Tokyo-4. 'I'll call her. She's Asuka's best friend. She'll know where she is.' But he had to keep up appearances for the time being. As he grabbed his clothes for the day, he walked to the shower. Removing his clothes and tossing them into the basket, he stepped under the showerhead and turned on the water. Lucky for him, Kaji was always up early and enjoyed taking showers at ungodly hours, so the water was still relatively warm. After a few minutes of cleansing and all that, he stepped out, towel draped around his waist. Putting on his clothes, he walked to the kitchen, to find Kaji (no one ever called him Ryouji...) making his semi-famous pancakes; the kind every father can make. Happily sitting down (the smell keeping Shinji's mind from other, less pleasant thoughts), Shinji sat, waiting for the tasty breakfast food to be set down in front of him.

            "Rough night, ne?" As Shinji looked at his adopted father, the saddening thoughts came back full-force. His smile simply disappeared. The sadness in his eyes told Kaji all he needed to hear. Shinji had done as he said he would. Of course, it had ended as Kaji had expected. Asuka had probably yelled at, berated and threaten to kill poor Shinji. That's what she had always done. "She's a tough girl to get close to. Her childhood sucked just as much as yours did. She kept up a wall to protect herself. She doesn't want anything to get near. You should know this. You were at the epicenter of the Third Impact. Lord knows, you probably know it. But you have to-" Kaji was slightly surprised to see Shinji had signaled for him to be quiet for a moment.

            "Stop. Just stop Dad. I know what you're thinking, and that's not what happened. I called her. She answered. I said "Hi." She asked if it was me. I said yes. She broke down crying. Then she just hung up. I don't know what I did wrong, but I am not in the mood for advice at the moment. I have a plan, but I need to do this on my own. You and Mom have done a lot for me. Let me do for myself." As Shinji looked into his father's eyes, he saw a look of pride. He realized this is what they had wanted for him all along. They wanted him to be his own man, not to be someone else's doll. As he ate his breakfast, it was with haste. He finished, thanked his father, and ran to his room to put 'Operation Inchou" into effect. When Misato emerged from her room, she walked to Kaji and gave him a hug. She saw the look on his face, and realized what had happened. She gave him a kiss, and sat down for breakfast. Things in the Kaji Residence were going to get real hectic in a hurry.

=====================================================

SEPTEMBER 14, 2021 (Neo-Tokyo-4, Horaki/Sohryu Household)

            As the phone rang, Hikari Horaki, aged nineteen years, and quickly approaching her birthday, scrambled for the headset. Placing the appliance next to her ear, she listened for anything. "Hello, Horaki residence. How can I help you?"

            "Err... Hikari, hi..." 'Damnit, I need to get better at this crap...' "Can I speak to you? Or are you busy?"

            "Hi Shinji. Sure, I was just watching my niece. She can be quite the handful sometimes, ya know. What do you need?"

            "It's... it's about Asuka. I was wondering if you knew where she could be. I called her last night, but there was no address with the number, and she wouldn't really talk to me." Shinji felt both embarrassed and ashamed for asking this of Hikari, but he had no other options. 

            "Umm... okay. Well... I kinda promised her I wouldn't tell you... I'm sorry Shinji. Well..." Hikari seemed to be debating with herself, and Shinji didn't know whether to feel let-down or just sad that she couldn't. "Maybe I could... but you don't tell her I told you, got it?" She had slipped into her old "class-representative mode" and Shinji knew it was best for his ears if he obey.  However, he far too ecstatic to care at the moment.

            "I won't Hikari, I swear." His voice held almost nauseating levels of optimism... he might just get to see Asuka again.

            "She's been living with me and my family since we returned from the Sea of Souls. It's been almost five years now. You would be surprised how many nights I hear her crying herself to sleep. She's loved you all along, y'know. It hurts her so much to be away from you, but her pride is like those damned Mass-Produced Evas. It just won't die..." By the end, Hikari could tell Shinji was shocked speechless. When he finally regained his voice, he replied.

            "R...re...really? She loves me? Are you sure? She's done nothing but insult me since the day I met her. How could she love me?" Shinji's mood was not as upbeat as he had thought it would be, but he would make due.

            "Yes Shinji. I could always tell. Everyone could. You, Asuka, Aida and Touji were the only ones who couldn't see it. And even Touji had an inkling to it. Shinji, I think you should come see her. I'll buy as much time as possible. You need to get here now. This has gone on far too long. You two need to see each other. I'll see you soon. You know where I live." With that, the phone went dead. As Shinji stood, he realized there was a resolve flowing through him, like nothing he had experienced before. He was going to pack a bag and head for Tokyo-4. He grabbed a backpack and filled it with the items he would need. As he walked out, he saw Misato and Kaji smiling at him.

            "Go get her..." Misato looked as if she was going to cry, and Kaji looked prouder than before.

            'I'm going out. I don't know when I'm getting back. Don't do too much hentai-stuff while I'm gone. I love you both." With this, Shinji practically flew out of the room, and seconds later, the sounds of a blue Renault Alpine starting could be heard. Flooring the accelerator, Shinji sped off for Tokyo-4. It was going to be an interesting day...

=====================================================

AUTHOR'S NOTES/ DISCLAIMER:

Hi again everyone. Here's Chapter Two of HYRM. I hope you enjoy it. It was written while listening to my very own "Creativity Mix" with Winamp. If you'd like a copy, send an email to SuperJew27@hotmail.com. Remember, I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Stop assuming that I do...

As I've stated, Neo Dictae Evangelion will be on hold until I finish this, and Holy Twilight Evangelion will be shelved until I see fit. Thanks for all the reviews so far, and I hope to meet your expectations! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!

-Alexei


	3. Reunion

HOW YOU REMIND ME

by Alexei Seranov

Chapter Three:

Reunion

(WARNING: Massive WAFF and totally improbable situations ahead. You've been warned.)

SEPTEMBER 14, 2021

            As a beat-up old Renault Alpine went flying down the highway towards Tokyo-4, it showed that the driver had been taught to drive by one Misato Kaji. Ignoring most all safety requirements, (save the seatbelt) Shinji Ikari would have been amused by the fact that he was now one of the things he feared as much as Asuka's wrath and the Angels: a reckless driver. But this did not matter to him as he went charging down the road, intent on seeing Asuka. As he drove, his mind came up with multiple scenarios as to what might happen when they meet. "I'm going to do this. I mustn't run away. I _will not_ run away. I'm coming Asuka!" He could see himself coming in, seeing her, and getting the beating/yelling-at of his life. Or she could smack him and run away. Or... she could run up to him and kiss him... 'Doubtful. She's not like that... wasn't like that... It's been six years... How much has she changed?' As Shinji pondered this, his body was on autopilot. Before he knew it, he was at the Tokyo-4 city limits. Coming back into control of his body, the young ex-pilot steered the car towards the Horaki residence. Once he reached the street Hikari lived on, he parked the junk-heap about a hundred-or-so meters from the apartment building. Shutting off the car, Shinji placed a hand on his forehead and leaned back against the seat. For a minute, he stared off into space. A young boy, wearing the same school uniform as Shinji used to, materialized in his subconscious.

            "Hi..." It _was_ Shinji, simply six years younger.

            "You gonna wish me luck? You know this is one of our worse fears. We are gonna have to call on every reserve we have not to go fleeing that way," the real Shinji said as he mentally thumbed behind himself.

            "Uhh... umm... yea? G...good luck..." 'Yup, same old Shinji in Shinji's mind...' The real Ikari thought to himself amusedly.

            "No wonder Asuka got so mad at us before. We were such a loser... Anyway, I gotta get to work. Don't make me screw up or I get the Touji in my mind to beat you up again..." Shinji's face formed a small smile, and he turned away. As he opened his eyes, once again in the car, he could have sworn he heard a slightly audible 'sorry.' Smiling some more, he got up and out of the rust-bucket and closed the door. Locking it, he began the short trek to Hikari's home. Well, his legs thought it was a short trek. His mind would have done better crossing the Sahara with a two-ton elephant strapped to his back. And the moment of truth came. He stood there, outside the door, unsure of what to do. "No turning back now. I will not run away..."

=====================================================

MONTH UNKOWN, 2015

            "Shinji? Can you help me with this?" Misato asked, hoping to get the house into some form of order. She may have been messy before, but Armageddon can change people.

            "Sure Misato, just a second." Moving over to the side of the battered cabinet, Shinji and his only ally lifted the cabinet into place. It had been a little over a month since they had first seen each other again and they had not heard anything from Asuka in that same amount of time. They had agreed not to talk too much about those who were gone, and just try to fix what was left. Misato and Shinji had decided to find another small beach town, and fix up a few houses in it, in case others returned from what appeared to be a sea of LCL. They had finished they house they were sharing and three others in the time they had been there, but there were many others to be fixed. Doors to be put back up, furniture to fix, roofing to repair, it was all tiring work. However, the two companions needed anything they could get to take their minds off of what had happened. Returning to the chair Shinji was fixing, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There appeared to be something lying on the beach, and it kick started Shinji's urge to help. As he ran from the house, Misato gave him a curious look, and then she looked in the direction he was heading. Seeing the lump, she too took off running. Upon reaching it, she saw Shinji hovering over the person with a look of simple terror. Upon getting a look at the dark green hair and black track suit, she knew who had returned: Suzahara. "It... I…. Touji..." As Shinji trailed off, Misato gave the boy an once-over. Oddly enough, she noticed he had no signs of prosthesis, and his REAL limbs were once again attached. Smiling greatly, she grabbed Shinji by the shoulders and whispered into his ear.

            "Shinji. What is that?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

            "Tou... Touji's arm... TOUJI'S ARM!!!!" Shinji then went into a giddy frenzy, lifting his friend off the ground and shaking him. "Touji! Wake up! Wake up Touji!" When the boy started to stir, the smile on Shinji's face grew immensely. When his eyes opened all the way, Suzahara looked between Shinji and the girl of his dreams (well... other than a certain raven-haired class rep...), and blinked a few times in confusion.

            "Ohh... I get it. I'm in heaven!" With this, the young boy lunges at Misato, attempting to kiss her. Misato jumps back quickly, and Touji ends up face-first in the sand. Chuckling despite himself, Shinji is glad to see Touji is still Touji. "Hey... wait... I'm not dead, am I?"

            "You will be if you try that again Suzahara..." Misato glared at him angrily, and Shinji could only smile more.

            "Sorry... Major..." Touji scratched the back of his head while maintaining a guilty smile.

            "NERV is gone. It's just Misato now. Are you aware that you have your arm and leg back?" She looked at him and he suddenly stood stock-straight. He reached with his right arm for his left, and slid his left foot to the right. Upon close inspection, he found he DID have his missing limbs returned and he could use them like he could... before...

            "Touji... I'm so sorry about what happened... I tried to stop it, honestly, but my father... that BASTARD... I hope he rots in hell..." Touji, attempting to comfort Shinji (and test his newly regained arm), places a hand on his friend's shoulder.

            "'Ey! It ain't nothin'! I knew you wouldn't 'a' done what that monster did t' me! I could hear ya screamin' over the comm." Touji's eyes showed he was sincere, and that was all Shinji could have asked for. "Ya know, afterwards, I was mo' worried about Mari. She had an operation that day. She's th' reason I agreed to get in that ugly mother-fucker. At th' time, I was glad she was fine. But if we ev'r see that cunt-rag you call father, we will rip 'im a new asshole, yea?" Smiling, though he felt kind of sad, Touji assumed 'Stooge Position # 51,' better known as the 'I'm-gonna-kick-some-ass-pose.'

            "Yea Touji. That's the plan. But for now, we have to survive..." Looking off into the horizon, Shinji got a faraway look in his eye. Misato could tell he was worried about Asuka. How long he would keep up the charade, she couldn't tell...

=====================================================

SEPTEMBER 14, 2021

            DING DONG! Pressing the doorbell, Shinji felt the wave of resolve flow through him again. He was actually going to do this. His heart was doing somersaults in his chest, his stomach was twisting itself into knots, and his more logical mind screamed at him to run. But through it all, the resolve stood like the walls Asuka keep around her heart. Hopefully, the resolve would be able to break through that wall. As the door opened to reveal Hikari, Shinji smiled at her, and mouthed 'Thank you.' She smiled back at him and nodded, before signaling him to keep quiet. Leading him to a room he'd never even known was there, she motioned with her head to the door. "That's it. I don't know what you plan on doing, but it better be good..." With that, Hikari left to give him some privacy. Looking at the door, Shinji imagined what lay behind it. All of a sudden, his resolve forced him forward. It lifted his arm, and made him knock on the door. From the other side, he heard rustling, and a few soft German curses.

            "What do you want Hika...ri..." As Asuka opened the door, she slowly became speechless, looking into the deep midnight blue eyes of a handsome young man, about her age, that seemed oddly familiar. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She shot the man a withering glare, but he didn't seem affected. But when he spoke, she knew who it was.

            "Hi again... Asuka..." He smiled nervously; slightly frightened by the angry glare he had received. Asuka may have been a few inches taller than the last time he had seen her, as well as what he considered a million times more beautiful, but she still seemed to have an air of confidence around her. At least she did before it imploded upon itself and she broke down crying.

            "Why... why won't you just... why won't you be like every... everyone else... why won't you hate me...? Why... why Shinji? Why can't... you just let me... let me..." Asuka sobbed; causing Shinji to do the one thing he would have never had the will to do when he was younger. He took Asuka into an embrace, and allowed her to cry into his shirt. "STOP YOU BAKA! I hate you! I don't need you! I don't need anyone..." She broke down crying again, but Shinji didn't let her go. He simply turns her tear-stained face towards his, and looks her straight in her bright sapphire eyes. "Why Shinji... why you?"

            "Because I care Asuka... I care a lot. I always have... I love you Asuka, no matter how you may feel about me. Hate me if you want, I'll still love you. I just wish I could have said it before." With this, he leans forwards, and places a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he can see Asuka is speechless, and uses a finger to wipe away her tears. "I don't need you to reciprocate, or even care, but I just wanted you to kno-mmmMMPH!!!" Halfway through the sentence, Asuka jumps on him, smothering him in a kiss that holds all her passion and all her soul. Someone had told her they loved her, and meant it. She was so totally overjoyed that her pride didn't get a say in the matter. Someone loved her. She could be happy. And she didn't even consider that this was the boy she had tormented for nearly a year, and then simply left him alone. She tried to show all of her joy through that kiss, and Shinji sure as hell wasn't complaining. His dream had been fulfilled. He had the girl he considered the most beautiful in the universe kissing him passionately, after he had declared his love for her. It was like something out of a cheesy romance novel, but it was happening. To HIM no less. So he returned the kiss. And when they finally came up for air, they both thought the same thing at the same time. 'Wow...'

            "Shinji... I'm sorry about how I've treated you all these years. Everything has just been so hard. My childhood, meeting you, fighting the Angels, the mind-rape, dying against the MP Evas... waking up on the beach with you next to me, you taking care of me, me leaving, wandering around and finding Hikari, and everything else. Shinji, my life has sucked so much, and I don't think I could ever love anyone..." The disappointed look on his face wasn't hidden well, so she finished the breath she was taking quickly "...but you. You ruined me for all men. I don't know how long, I have... but I think I love you too. Please... don't leave me again... Everyone always does... don't leave me Shinji." First shock was displayed on his face, then intense happiness, then love. He pulled Asuka into another hug, and kissed her again. This time, there was no leaping, no frenzied passion. Just love. Shinji lifted Asuka up in his arms, and took her into her room. Shinji had been right. Today was definitely an interesting day.

=====================================================

AUTHOR'S NOTE/ DISCLAIMER:

EVA = Not mine... SUE AND GET NOTHING!!! /me cackles evilly. /me sics Mike to lynch all the lawyers attempting to sue him.

Sappy enough for ya? This idea came to me while talking to my friend Jay, so I thank him for helping the creativity flow. I know it is probably nothing like the Asuka we know, but consider the fact that it's been six years. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of How You Remind Me. There's still more to come, so don't even think I'm done with this. Alexei Seranov is a man of his word! Happy Holidays everyone!

-Alexei


	4. I Have Lived Today

HOW YOU REMIND ME

by Alexei Seranov

Chapter Four:

I Have Lived Today

SEPTEMBER 15, 2021

            As Shinji Ikari woke, he had the oddest feeling that something was amiss. Staring at the ceiling, which looked the same as ever, he pondered what could possibly wrong. It was about then he realized he was still dressed... and there was a rather warm mass next to him. The memories of the previous night came flying back to him. He had done what he had come to do, and once he carried Asuka into her room, he had prepared to leave. The memory became more of a vision.

=====================================================

SEPTEMBER 14, 2021

            "Shinji... please... don't go... stay with me..." The tone of sadness was unmistakable in her voice. She wanted... no, NEEDED him to stay.

            "Asuka... are you sure?" He looked rather nervous, as he should have been. He had no idea what would happen.

            "I just... I need you here Shinji... don't leave me... please..." It came out as a stifled whisper, but Shinji knew what to do. He slowly slipped into the bed next to her, and held her tight. She cried into the early morning, and Shinji held her and whispered kind and soothing words to her. Soon after she finally stopped, she finally fell into a slumber. Shortly after, Shinji had followed suite. As long as he had her, he would be the happiest man in the world. As she cried, so did he. When she beamed, he was ecstatic. He had done the right thing after all...

=====================================================

SEPTEMBER 15, 2021

            He had done nothing inappropriate with her. He had been a pillar for her to lean on, despite how many times she had called him a spineless wimp or what-have-you when they were younger. They had been stupid kids. Now they were adults, living in a world most would rather just let die. And he had finally found a beacon of hope in his bleak life. He had Asuka. If she would have him, he would be with her until eternity. It would take quite a few Impacts to so much as dent the EVA-like might of the Ikari resolve. As Shinji looks over the beautiful woman who had given him her heart, he began to smile. The world was going to be a brighter place now. Soon enough, Asuka, too, awoke. She seemed groggy and unsure of her surroundings, until she spotted the young Ikari next to her. Placing a tentative hand on his face, as if to confirm he was indeed the real Shinji Ikari, she then leapt at him and pulled him into another passionate kiss, to which he responded in kind. As they lay in her bed, kissing each other with all they had, Asuka felt something inside her crack, then crumble. She knew that her walls had broken. The Berlin Wall had come down once again. She did not need to fear, because Shinji would never leave of his own conscience. So when they finally broke apart with a wet sound, she pulled him into another hug and looked into his dark, ocean-blue eyes, for sign of anything: deceit, hatred, superiority. But she found none of them. Just the same love she felt at the moment. "I love you, Asuka. I want you to know that... this... is no dream or nightmare or anything. I love you and I always will. If you want me to go, just say so."

            "Shut up you Baka... I love you too..." Once again, they kissed. Asuka let herself fall into him once again, knowing he would not try to hurt her as the others have. Not try to prove he was better. Not try to capitalize on her weaknesses. He would be there for her, and she was pleased with that knowledge. Time slipped away as they held each other, and neither cared. Love had been found. And it was right in front of them the whole time. And now, as they acknowledged this, the love grew stronger. It was time for love to win. They broke from another embrace. "We should get up... Hikari's gonna start thinking Hentai-thoughts if we don't get outta here soon..." She smiled at him with _his_ smile. The smile she gave no one but Shinji Ikari. The smile that held all the love she held.

            He could do nothing but smile in return, nod dumbly, and help her up. Yesterday had been a good day. Today would be greater. Quietly, Shinji mused to himself, "Tomorrow. Do thy worst... for I have lived today..." He smiles at Asuka as she gives him a rather cute, questioning glare. "Heh... I guess love makes me rather philosophical..." She smiles at him again, and puts an arm around his shoulder. As he puts a hand around her waist, they walk out of the room into the cold, cold world. But they had warmth and security in the one they held next to them. All the Impacts in the world couldn't stop Love.

=====================================================

DATE UNKNOWN, 2015-16

            Touji had only been the first. More had started to free themselves of the fake paradise soon after. And now, about three months later, after the flood of returning humans started to taper off, everyone seemed ready to return to life, despite the fact that they were all living in a broken world. But on this day, another spark of happiness would reach Shinji Ikari and company. "HELLO?!?!" As a rather worse-for-wear boy with sandy-blonde hair came upon the little settlement, he looked for people he might know.

            "K...k...Kensuke? Is that you?" As the short boy was approached by taller one with scraggly dark-emerald hair, his face lit up with awe and joy.

            "TOUJI!!!" Kensuke all but screamed as he jumped at the other boy in happiness.

            "KENSUKE!!!" As Touji returned the hug, he smiled greatly. "Its great ta see ya again! I thought ya was stuck in the goo!"

            "Naw! I just had to walk all the way from Tokyo-2... I saw Hikari..." As Kensuke looked at Touji, the look he gave him so often while teasing him about romantic interludes with the class rep, he began to smile evilly. "She says she misses you... Best start running... Tokyo-2's only about a month's walk away..." As he finished, Kensuke was grinning like the evil bastard he could be. Touji wasn't fairing well, turning seven shades of maroon, plus some bright pink.

            "AIDA!!! I'm gonna kill you!" As Touji yelled this, Kensuke noticed more coming to greet him. He recognized Shinji and Misato easily, and gave each a hug; however he was thrown off by Misato, who didn't like where his hands were wandering. Smiling at the three, Kensuke began to recount the events of what had happened since he was reborn. Upon finishing his tale, he stood with three slack-jawed individuals who did not have much to say. Considering it the best thing to do, Kensuke left them and went to find shelter. Survival is more important then politeness, you see...

=====================================================

SEPTEMBER 15, 2021

            "Aww..." As Hikari Horaki spied on the room of one Asuka Langley Sohryu, she was greeted with the picture of her best friend and a boy, one Shinji Ikari, walking in each other's arms. Noting that each had all their clothing on, she decided to sneak up on them. "Asuka... Shinji..." she mumbled softly. Finding they seemed to be a little too happy and ignorant of what was going on around them, Hikari decided to use something from a long time ago to bring them from their current state. "AHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU'RE LIVING IN SIN!!!"

            "AHHH!!! I didn't do anything! Gah!" As Shinji shot upright, he noticed a very amused-looking Horaki leaning over the stairs. Giving her a nervous smile, he used the hand he didn't have around Asuka to scratch the back of his head. Noting the shocked look on Asuka's face, Shinji just pulled her closer to himself, hoping to give her the strength to be happy.

            "Baka-Shinji! What are you doing?" As Asuka gave him a very fake-looking glare, Shinji redirected his nervous visage at his girlfriend, and just leaned over to kiss her on the nose. Doing such, she looked slightly shocked, but happy nonetheless.

            "That... or am I not allowed to kiss the girl I love?" Shinji spoke these words in an even, cool tone, despite the fact he was blushing rather heavily. Quickly glancing towards Hikari, he saw her shocked countenance turn to one of happiness, possibly even pride, and smiled even more.

            "No baka. You're not... unless I want you to," said the fiery red-head, just before giving the young Ikari a quick, yet loving kiss. "Like such. Got it, Mister Ikari?" She grinned at his goofy smile, and responded in kind when he gave her another quick squeeze.

            "Of course, Miss Sohryu! I'd still like lessons, however," replied the boy who held her tight. Shinji Ikari was feeling good. He had a family, friends, and a gorgeous girlfriend. The ex-pilot of the Artificial Humanoid Combat Test-Unit-One finally had what he wanted. Hope was something he now had in large quantities. From now on, life would be good. So, young Shinji Ikari, charge forward into the future, head held high and proud. Welcome to the world.

=====================================================

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER:

How many times do I have to say it? I don't own Eva, much less anything else. Go sue somebody else.

Aww... ain't that sweet. Anyway, I hope you liked Chapter 4 of Neon Genesis Evangelion: How You Remind Me. Please be kind, and R&R. Flames are to be directed to SuperJew27@hotmail.com. Or you can send me money so I can take writing courses. Whatever. Ja Mata!

-Alexei


	5. Epilogue

HOW YOU REMIND ME

by Alexei Seranov

Epilogue:

This Is How You Remind Me

=====================================================

SEPTEMBER 16, 2021

            Another park. Another day. Another couple, cuddling under the beautiful sakura trees. Such things are far from unusual. Unless the couple just happens to be two-fifths of the elite corps of children who had saved the world. But, at this moment, the minds of the Second and Third Children, Sohryu Asuka Langley and Ikari Shinji Kaji, are as far from such thoughts as possible. They had, a mere forty-eight hours earlier, admitted to their need for the other. And now, as they sat under the sakura, holding each other close and smiling as if the world had fallen away, one could not tell that these two young adults had seen Hell firsthand. It did not look like they had been abandoned at a young age, or forced to become mecha-jockies. It did not seem like they had felt pain unknown by others, or had scorned each other for many years. It was not apparent that they had had their hopes, fears and dreams sheared away and be presented to them, and others. You could not tell they had been defiled by the minions of a vengeful God, their minds and bodies torn asunder in the quest for Armageddon.

            But they had.

            And so, with the happiness and safety each found in the other, they could face the cold, evil world that had forgotten their heroics, and left them to a life of mediocrity. They had suffered so much more than they should endure, seen much more than a mere child should see, learned things children have no need to know. But they were stronger now. With that inner strength, and love, the two former Children would crash through the blockades the world that now shunned them, had erected. Kaoru had been right. As long as individuals existed, and maintained the impenetrable Lights of their Souls, pain would exist. But along with pain would come love. With that love would come hope, and happiness. Hope for the future, and happiness at being able to experience it, not as part of an omniscient single being, but as an individual, a part of the whole, a piece of the puzzle. Such was the Seventeenth's Legacy. As Shinji and Asuka gazed into each other's eyes, far above, in the Heavens we so desperately wish to join, seventeen higher beings sat in conference, watching these two saviors. They sat at a long table, each bathed in their own thoughts about the unfolding scene. Finally, the one at the head of the table spoke. "My Disciples, you have done well. The Lilim required testing. To that degree, you performed beautifully. However, that was not the only reason I sent you. This," it stated, gesturing to the scene playing out before them, "Is the other. I had seen the sadness in their hearts, the void in their souls. Of all My Children, these two deserve happiness over all others. Were it not for your tests, especially yours, the last four of My Disciples, these two would never find need for each other," The being, which humankind knew as God, finished. Then, the Angel of the Womb spoke, his calm and melodious tone contrasting with the ancient tongue he used.

            "I had foreseen this, Lord. When I suffered defeat at their hands, I could see how the boy chose to suffer for her. While I fell, I could sense her energy becoming brighter, as a candle before it blows out. But it did not flicker. It became strong, and with the last of my corporeal strength, I could see the boy holding her Child of Adam by the cord they use to power it. I felt her love for him, and his for her. That is why I have never questioned your will, m'Liege. I saw it in all of your plans; the need to bring these two poor Lilim together was obvious to those who cared. That traitor, Tabris, saw it, too. He was seeking to defeat your plan by taking the girl's place. But the boy's love for her was ever present. I am… glad… that Tabris failed the way he did. Such disrespect for Your path is inexcusable." As Sandalphon finished with a huff, the other sixteen in attendance nodded thoughtfully. As each looked at the others, the weight of centuries of work seemed to show. At last, God stood and smiled at the others, then Shinji and Asuka. He turned, and left the room, soon followed by sixteen of the Seventeen.

=====================================================

SEPTEMBER 14, 2022 (Ikari/Sohryu Household)

            "Baka-Shinji-kun! Get in here!" Asuka Langley yelled to her boyfriend, who was currently lounging in the living room of their home. As he rose and meandered over to her, the curious smile he had been wearing all day was still prominent. "I need some help with cleaning things, would you mind?" she asked, continuing to clean up from the small party they had held the night before.

            "Not at all, Asuka. I'd love to help." The smile did not even waver, and this is what set the great Asuka Sohryu thinking. Although he had changed much since when they had met on that ancient carrier, it seemed so long ago now, he was still a rather introverted young man. In the year they had been dating, that had slowly changed, and after they had moved in together a mere month ago, it changed even more. But Shinji was not one to beam from sun-up to late in the afternoon. He had something planned; something that Asuka knew was causing the mischievous glint in his eyes, the pools of steel blue that she could drown in if she wasn't careful. But what could it be? The young man had seemed... not happier... but more content  

lately. As Asuka pondered him, Shinji basked in the attention. It was finally the day. His plans had all come to a culmination, and he was ready to go ahead. Months of scheming would all pay off soon enough. "Hey, Asuka? You wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

            "Sure Shinji. You finish this up, and I'll go change." With a wink and a peck on the cheek, she was off.

            "Damn I'm lucky..." Smiling and whistling, Shinji finished cleaning up the mess, and feeling good about his plan. "Now to clean myself up." With such, the two occupants of the house went about preparing for their night on the town. For them both, it would be a night to remember.

=====================================================

SEPTEMBER 14, 2022 (Tokyo-4 Municipal Park)

            "Well, that was a nice dinner Shinji. But why do I have the distinct feeling you've been planning something?" As Asuka Sohryu and Shinji Ikari once again cuddle under the sakura tree that had seen the early days of their relationship, the young man smiled at the redhead goddess nestled in his arms, and kissed her softly on her petite nose.

            "Because I have." With this, Shinji once again turns his head to the heavens. "And I think they'll approve."

            "Who'll approve of what?" Quizzed the young woman, looking at the man as he stared out into space, seemingly looking for approval.

            "Our parents. Our REAL parents. I believe they'll approve of what I have to do." He said, and then turned his face to hers and searched the windows of her soul for the answer to his question. Not finding it there, he carefully sat her up, and then stood...

            ...only to kneel down again. A confused and shocked look overcame the former Second Child's face. "Asuka... I can't find the answer in your eyes. So I want the answer from your heart..." A small velvet box was pulled out. "Asuka Langley Sohryu..." Her eyes seemed to grow a thousand times larger in the twilight.

            With a nervous smile, the former Third Child asked, "Will you marry me?"

            Asuka's mind went into overdrive, working at speeds few can comprehend, only to come to the same answer. "...Yes..." As the word left her mouth, the brave ex-Third Child's face lit with such luminescence in the twilight sky, he was like a star on Earth. As she became of the words that had left her mouth, Asuka jumped onto Shinji, pulling him into a giant hug. "YES! Of course I will! You baka, I love you so much!"

            With an equally happy embrace, the young man held his fiancée for all he was worth. "Good... I thought you'd say yes... I love you, too." With another smile, the two lay back on the little hill, underneath the sakura tree, the two looked to the heavens once more. From the heavens, seventeen omnipresent beings, and four mortal ones, watched and smiled.

=====================================================

~~~OWARI~~~THE END~~~

=====================================================

Author's Notes/Disclaimer:

            Well, there you have it. The end of Neon Genesis Evangelion: How You Remind Me. I had never planned for it to end like this, and I always took it moment by moment, never actually planning out anything. I feel it has turned out rather well. I have worked hard to bring this to you, despite all that has been going on in my life, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I claim no ownership of Neon Genesis Evangelion or the Nickelback song from which this is named. However, I do own the ideas for this story. Take and/or use them without my consent and be n00b1f13d.

-Alexei


End file.
